1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors and clamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp for papers and other small objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanyards are used to display name tags and credentials at trade shows, work sites, and special events. In many cases, the person's badge or credentials are clipped to a garment or lanyard. However, in high-security areas or exclusion zones, a dropped or lost badge can be a significant event that requires closing part of the facility.
In one example, workers at nuclear power plants work from a bridge crane that straddles a reactor vessel filled with cooling water. Moving along the bridge crane may cause the worker's badge to be pulled loose from the worker, such as by being caught on railings or equipment. If the worker's badge falls off the worker, it may land in the cooling water. If the badge cannot be retrieved before it sinks, then the retrieval process may be time consuming and very costly. Typically, a nuclear power plant will lose approximately $100,000 per hour of down time during a refueling or maintenance outage. Depending on where the badge comes to rest, it could take several hours to retrieve the badge and consequently delay the plant from coming back online.
One approach to attaching access badges and credentials to a person includes a small spring clip attached to a short plastic strap. One end of the strap attaches to a jaw of the clamp by a rivet extending through the strap and the jaw. The strap includes a snap button assembly in the middle and opposite end of the strap so that the strap can be folded on itself and snapped together to form a closed loop. Typically, the user loops the strap through an opening in an access badge and then snaps the strap together to close the loop. The clamp is then attached to the user's clothing to retain the access badge on the user's person.